My Confession
by Soar1
Summary: - I wanna see what you see // When you cry those tears - A songfic to Nick Carter's 'My Confession.' Greg/Orig Char, Nick/Orig Char, Warrick/Orig Char, Griss/Sara.


****

Title: My Confession  
**Author: **Soar - (My REAL name is Liz)  
**Story** **Rating: **PG13 may have to change to R later on  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Suspense/Angst**  
AN: **I don't know if this will be any good, so kinda try to suffer with me here, ok?   
**Synopsis:** Marah and Neleh DeRoss move to Las Vegas, with aspirations to be a lab tech and a CSI (and they bring some friends, named Kailey Snow, Gabbi Donalds, Eric Matthews, Shawn Hunter and Simon Camden. _Last three names sound familiar from other series'?_).  
**Pairings:** Greg/Marah, Nick/Neleh, Grissom/Sara, Warrick/Eternity, Kailey/Shawn, Gabbi/Simon  
**Contact Me:** _Email:_ leavin_it_to_change@yahoo.com,   
_MSN Messenger:_ feel_for_the_ice@hotmail.com,  
_AIM:_ Stellar Echo 18  
_Yahoo Messenger:_ friedle_society_vp, leavin_it_to_change

~~ Introduction: Cruz ~~

Marah sighed. She was just getting used to New York City, and now she was leaving. Her mother had packed her and her twin sister, Neleh, up and moved her cross country from Seattle to New York when they turned sixteen, and now, at twenty-three, she was JUST getting used to it. But, she was leaving. The whole process had to run its course all over again. The new friends, the job...the job...that was the whole reason she was leaving. She had gotten accepted to the job of her dreams...it couldn't be that bad. She was gonna be fine! Plus, she had Neleh, Kai, Shawn, Gab and Simon! She wasn't alone, so she could just fit in easily. This wasn't at all similar to the move from Seattle to New York. It was gonna be a lot easier.

"Marah!" Marah's friend, Kailey Snow barged into Marah's empty apartment. "We're ACTUALLY going through with it!" she plopped down on the couch beside Marah, and pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. "We're LEAVING...today!"

Marah nodded, in the harsh realization that it was that day. "I know...I get used to NYC, and now we're moving ALMOST cross country..."

"So? Come on, you're gonna love it! Just think...new guys for the NYC four to knock over..." Kailey comforter her. 

"Hey!" Shawn Hunter complained. "It'll be the NYC THREE, because YOU'RE mine...got it?"

"NYC two, actually..." Marah pointed out. "Only me and Neleh! Cuz Gab and you both have men! So..."

"Woo...why did you dump Jack, anyway?" Kailey asked. "I mean, so you're leaving...you and he have lasted through worse than this..." she remembered the time that Jack had cheated on Marah with one of their old friends, Angela Moore. "I'm sure you can handle a little move!"

Marah rolled her eyes. "I just wanna leave NYC a single woman! I'm sure there are plenty of great looking guys in Vegas...I mean, come ON, it's Vegas!"

"Yeah, but you had Jack! A Hunter for crimines sake!" Kailey shook her head. "You and I could've been sisters in law!"

Neleh poked her head into the apartment. "Marah? You in there?"

Marah nodded a hello to Neleh. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Kailey, hey Shawn...what's up, guys?" Neleh asked, sitting on the other side of Marah. "Uh...can I talk to Marah alone for a sec?"

"Oh...is it time for a sisterly moment? Sure, we'll be in the car waiting for you...Gab and Simon are already at the airport...so get your twin tushes moving!" Kailey always commented on the fact that Marah and Neleh were twins, and best friends. She grabbed Shawn's arm, and pulled him out of the room.

"What's up, sis?" Marah asked, pushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm kinda having second thoughts about everything...the whole move, and stuff..." Neleh stared at the floor. "I mean, I know it'll be a lot easier than the move to NYC and stuff, but then again...we're starting new jobs...I'm so nervous, Marah..."

Marah sighed. "I am too, Neleh...we can get through it, though. Just think, when we're all settled, things will be so easy...we'll have a great paying job...and our friends will be there with us, so it'll be a little easier to adjust..." she explained to Neleh. "We can do this, Neleh...we've been through so much...just think of it as another test of our strength."

"Yeah...but, sis...what if I can't do this...what if I break down? You remember all the issues this past year with Cory? And then, we broke up? What am I gonna do?" Neleh asked, with more than a hint of insecurity in her voice. "If I meet another guy there, am I just supposed to get over Cory, and let this new guy take me over?"

"I don't know, Neleh...we should just live life as it comes, now...and if anything happens, then we'll advise each other. Come on, we can do this, sis. We've got it all under control," Marah nodded. "Let's go..."

~~

__

I turn up the radio,   
And I feel like I've never felt before  
Turn down the memories   
Of yesteryears broken dreams  
I bring, finally free  
**'Cruz' – Christina Aguilera**


End file.
